


Love Between Captains

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misunderstanding can cause alot of hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Between Captains

**Love Between Captains**

Kagome sat down at the table, she didn't know how she ended up here, but she did...in Kunimitsu Tezuka's room. She had been practicing lat after school, and it started to rain, she was running home when she literally ran into Tezuka, and ended up in a big puddle soaking wet. Tezuka offered her to come to his house to clean up, since it was close by: not even a block away. Kagome agreed, because she didn't feel like walking home sopping wet and in muddy clothes.

"Tezuka, I'm going to use your bathroom to change." Kagome called, and went into it to change.

The boys' tennis captain nodded, giving his consent to use his bathroom before she left his room with a set of dry clothes and a towel.

Once she had closed the bathroom door behind her, Kagome sighed before she started to slip out of her wet clothes. Thinking back, she couldn't really believe that so much has happened since Naraku's defeat.

After coming home for good and taking up residence with Sesshoumaru, Kagome took up tennis again while attending a new school; Seigaku. Soon after joining the girls' Tennis club, her senpai who was also her captain noticed her skill and appointed her as the new Captain before she transferred schools overseas.

It was a huge shock to her because she never really believed that her tennis skills were that great since she hadn't really played for a couple of years. But it happened and with her vice captain's help, she was able to settle into the roll of Buchou for the girls' tennis club. Through her time as a captain, she was able to meet the boys' Tennis regulars along with their captain, Kunimitsu Tezuka.

A smile crossed her face, after awhile of her being captain, the girls started becoming stronger, so when she thought them strong enough she went to coach Ryuzaki she asked if the girls could start practicing with the guys. At first she was reluctant but Kagome had told her to come and watch one of their practices than make a decision, and she did. The girls would now be practicing with the guys. Kagome could still remember their shocked faces when Ryuzaki told them they would be practicing with them.

Kagome giggled at the memory of all the guys' faces, especially their freshman regular when he noticed that Coach Ryuzaki's granddaughter was a candidate for being a regular for the girls' team. And they were most especially surprised when they had played them. The girls were practically on par with the guys in skill and speed with their cunning to make up for her strength.

Coach Ryuzaki was thoroughly impressed to see so much progress being made among the girls, including her own granddaughter if Kagome said that she was a candidate to become a regular for the girls' team. The proof was given when they had Sakuno and Ryoma go against each other with Sakuno almost winning.

Picking up her wet clothes and towel she walked out back into Tezuka's room. Picking up her wet clothes and towel she walked out back into Tezuka's room. As she walked in the room, she saw that Tezuka was about to put on a draw T-shirt and noticed that he had froze, like he was waiting for her reaction.

Unlike most girls, Kagome didn't see what the problem was. She had seen plenty of men without their shirts and didn't see why girls found it so embarrassing to see a boy half naked when it's no different from when guys just have on swim trunks.

And although she had seen plenty of guys with mouthwatering builds, Kagome had to admit that Tezuka's was VERY nice. Hard, lean muscle rippled just beneath smooth, unblemished skin. Tezuka also didn't have his glasses on… although; she did find him more attractive with them on.

Kagome shook herself out of her thoughts and turned around to give his some privacy, "Umm, sorry I didn't know you were changing..umm." It felt a little awkward now, she and Tezuka got along fine, but when She confessed her feelings for him...well things changed...drastically.

_**Flashback** _

_Kagome sat outside of the changing rooms, she had asked Tezuka to meet her after practice so she could talk to him. She felt really nervous...she hadn't planed to fall for another person...and she didn't want to feel rejection again, with Inuyasha it was enough. She didn't want it to happen again, Kagome didn't know how much more hurt she could take._

_Kagome stood up strait when the club room doors opened, and out walked Tezuka._

_When he asked her what she wanted to talk to him about, she asked him if they could talk somewhere in private with him leading her to the classroom where he, Oishi, and Coach Ryuzaki usually occupied to talk about the club activities. Once he had shut the door behind him, he asked once again what she wanted to tell him._

_The atmosphere was thick and tense as Kagome tried to gather her courage. After taking a deep breath while still trying to keep herself from shaking, she confessed to him, "Tezuka… I… like you. I really, really like you." Kagome knew that her face was red from embarrassment but she kept her head down, unsure of what he would say as her bangs covered her eyes._

_After a while of silence, Kagome started to believe that him not saying anything was his rejection to her. At this, her heart started to ache as tears started to well up in her eyes. Her hands clenched the handle of her book bag as she apologized to him, saying mostly to herself that telling him how she felt was a mistake before she quickly made her way out of the room to head home._

_But if she had looked back, she would have seen a confused, but shocked Tezuka._

_**Flashback End** _

"You can turn around now." Tezuka's voice cut into her thoughts, making her jump a little.

Turning around Kagome tried avoiding eye contact.

"Sorry to barge in on you...and sorry about having to deal with me too." Her voice was even, but her eyes said she wanted to get out of the room.

Tezuka heard the undertone in her voice and knew that she was still upset about what happened between them a couple of weeks ago.

Before the incident, he was surprised that the girls' tennis previous captain had chosen Kagome to be the new captain, despite that she was a new addition to the team. And after Ryuzaki had informed that the girls' team would be practicing with them, he was pretty surprised, especially after witnessing the huge improvement they had undergone after their previous captain had transferred to Okinawa.

He remembered the first time he saw her play a game. He was memorized by her movements, they were so fluid, and she didn't seem like she was trying a whole lot until she was put against a regular that is. When she played Eiji, she overpowered him, and outsmarted him, by her style of play, he latter figured out she had several types of playing styles. And when he finally played against her, she held her own, and tried to push him back. When he played her, it was thrilling, he wanted to keep playing her, over and over again, because she always had a trick up her sleeve. Even though she lost, they were close on strength, and he admired how strong she had gotten in such a little time.

Every afternoon when her girls and his guys practiced together, her ideas on how to improve everyone's skill even impressed Inui… although, much to his relief, she was really against Inui's method of giving everyone his "Inui Juice" because she felt that it would destroy the linen in not only the boys' stomachs but also the girls'.

Tezuka enjoyed their conversations together in doing what they could to make their teams the best in the district. Her voice and her laughs were like music to his ears, and her caring but firm nature was refreshing. Not to mention… in his eyes, she was very beautiful with deep blue eyes, a toned yet feminine physique, and an even more beautiful smile… he liked spending time with her. A lot of the other girls in the school, were either fan girls or weren't interested in know him, the real him, and not just the tennis captain.

Everything had changed when she asked him to wait for her after practice, he had no idea she was going to confess to him. When she confessed he was shocked and speechless, and before he could give her a real answer she ran away, feeling like she was rejected, and they hadn't been talking as much as before. Sure they talked normal at practice but other than that, Kagome tried to avoid him, and he couldn't blame her.

Tezuka looked over at Kagome who's eyes were downcast at the floor, he felt his heart swell in pain, when he saw her eyes, they had hurt, rejection, and pain. He didn't like those feelings in her eyes, he rather see her smile and laughing, or just having a peaceful look on her face than anything.

With a silent sigh, he spoke, "Come on. Let's go to the living room and I'll make us some tea." Walking up to her, he lead her to the living area after taking her wet clothes and towel to the laundry to get them dry with his soaked clothes. Allowing Kagome to take a seat, he then headed to the kitchen to brew some tea for them.

That's when he noticed the note his grandfather left on the fridge, saying that he would be at an old friend's house visiting before coming back until late afternoon. Looking outside to see that it was still pouring, Tezuka figured that it would take longer for his grandfather to come home.

As he lit the water boil, he went back to the living area where Kagome was sitting and excused himself to turn the TV on to see the weather report. When he was about to hear how long the rain was going to last, his phone rang.

'Probably Ojí-san…' he thought before going to the entrance hall to pick the phone up.

"Hello?" Tezuka answered the phone.

"Ahh, Kunimitsu..I was calling to tell you I wouldn't be able to make it home till tomorrow...the storm is really bad, and the power has been going out everywhere, so if you need any thing you know where it is."

"Hai, I do, everything will be fine over here." Tezuka confirmed.

"That's good to hear, just say inside. Well then, I will leave you alone for the night, and see you tomorrow after noon."

"Ahh." Tezuka hung up after bidding his grandfather goodbye, and headed back to where Kagome was.

Kagome looked to him curiously before Tezuka spoke, "That was my grandfather. He said that he won't be home until tomorrow afternoon." Taking a seat, he looked to the TV and saw that he missed the report and asked, "What did they say about the weather?"

"The storm's pretty bad and there's a chance that it will last until sometime in the morning; maybe close to noon at the latest. Because there's also a flood watch, school will be canceled till further notice." A part of Kagome couldn't believe her luck and felt that Kami was doing this because he enjoyed her internal suffering.

She really didn't want to stay but she knew that Tezuka won't let her leave because he didn't want her to get sick. Seeing him nod from the corner of her eye, Kagome stood with him before asking, "Can I use your phone, real quick? I need to call my brother to tell him I won't be able to make it home."

"Go on ahead. Phone's in the entrance hall." He answered as he went to the kitchen to turn the stove off and finish making the tea. From the kitchen, he could hear Kagome speak to her brother…

"Aniki...yeah...I am staying with someone from the tennis club, the storm should be over and by tomorrow...we might not even have school because how bad it is..."

"No, it's fine, you don't need to worry...thanks...I will...I Will...Aniki!"

Kagome sighed, "Yes I understand...goodnight...I love you too..."

Hanging up, she went back to the living room.

Hanging up, she went back to the living room. When she sat back down, Tezuka came with the tea, setting a cup in front of her before pouring her some. She thanked him before taking a sip, her legs drawn to her chest; a habit of hers whenever it was raining and she wanted to keep a little warm.

Pouring himself a cup, Tezuka sat down and took a sip himself before asking, "What did your brother say?"

"He said that it was okay that I stay over- as long as I found shelter with someone I know, then he's fine. And he said that he'd see me when I'm able to come home." Kagome cheeks were dusted with blush, she knew. But really, there's no need to tell him what Sesshoumaru said over the phone.

" _Aniki...yeah...I am staying with someone form the tennis club the storm should be over by tomorrow...we might not even have school because how bad it is..." Kagome spoke._

" _I can scene your not telling this Sesshomaru everything...are you staying with that boy that rejected you...do you want this Sesshomaru to pick you up?" Sesshoumaru stated, knowing Kagome was holding back on where she was._

" _No, it's fine, you don't need to worry..." Kagome replied, not really wanting her brother to go through the trouble when the storm was so bad._

" _If you need anything just call."_

" _Thanks." She said with a soft smile._

" _And if he tries anything you don't want you better call." She heard him tell her with an edge in his voice that meant he wanted no argument._

" _I will"_

" _And call me tomorrow when you wake up."_

" _I Will" Kagome's brow twitched at how much of a worrywart the demon could be at times._

" _And if anything does happen, just don't get pregnant."_

" _Aniki!" Kagome said shocked that Sesshoumaru said such a think, not to mention she could almost hear the smirk on his voice._

" _I'm just saying..." came his light answer in just saying that things do tend to happen._

" _I understand." Came from Kagome with a sigh, feeling like she'd die of embarrassment and was glad that Tezuka couldn't hear her brother._

" _Good Night little sister."_

" _Good Night...I Love you."_

"  _As do I, little sister, as do I."_

Kagome mentally snorted as she took another sip of her tea, thinking of how to kick Sesshoumaru's ass once she's able to go home. Unknown to her, Tezuka was watching her actions. Really, there was no way anything was gonna happen between her and Tezuka, especially when he felt nothing for her…

Tezuka had a feeling that Kagome's brother said something embarrassing to her about staying over. Pushing that aside, Tezuka couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the silence between them with the nly other noise being the TV as it went on about the weather before going on to local news.

'I have to talk to her about what happened… there's no other way around it…' Tezuka thought, setting his tea cup down and turning to Kagome who was staring off at nothing.

"Kagome..." Tezuka said getting her attention, " I was hoping we could talk about what happened a few weeks ago..."'

Kagome sat her tea cup down, " There is nothing left to talk about...I-I think I got the message perfectly clear." She stood up, ready to bolt out of the room, but Tezuka stood up and grabbed her hand. The quick motion, made Kagome fall back wards onto Tezuka and ending up making him fall over too. Kagome was now laying on top of Tezuka, back on his chest, while his back was on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome tried to get up, but Tezuka rapped his arm around her shoulders holding her in place.

"It's fine...but we do need to talk...you got the wrong idea when you confessed..." He started, trying to find the best way to describe his feelings, since he wasn't the best at doing that, " I was so shocked when you confessed, I... I didn't know what to say...I really like you...no...I love you, and when you confessed I was happy...for you to actually love me...I almost though I was dreaming, that is until you ran away...I didn't know how to confront you after that...you kept on avoiding me to...talking to me as little as possible...So please forgive me...I really do love you Kagome..."

Tezuka waited for Kagome to answer, he let go of her shoulders, and when he did Kagome flipped around and looked at him, she was sitting on him, and looking down at him with tear filled eyes.

"Why! If you love me you should of ran after me! I decided to try to get over you, then you come back and tell me you love me! Why!" She cried, hitting his chest, tears falling onto his face...

"Why couldn't you of told me sooner..."she whispered, calming down.

"I was scared.."Tezuka said, "But I'm not anymore." He lifted himself up some off the floor, and put his hand behind her neck, and brought her head down until their lips met.

Kagome returned his kiss fully, wrapping her arms around his neck as he brought her closer to him. Tezuka licked her bottom lip before nibbling it to try and coax her mouth open. When she did, he slipped his tongue in making the kiss deeper and drawing a moan from the girl in his arms.

Kagome pulled back for breath, leaning into his cheast, she could feel his breath on her ear and a shiver ran up her spine.

He kissed her neck, Kagome was suddenly very aware where his hands were trailing up her body. One released its hold on her waist and was drawn slowly across her stomach where it started to trace teasing circles around her belly button. The other hand moved up at a snail's pave, as his hand ran over her collarbone and her neck. Gently moving some of her dark hair so her neck was exposed, he planted brief soft kisses accompanied with a sigh.

The feel of his gentle hands and his soft lips on her felt exquisite as he leaned her back a bit to kiss and nip her neck. His hands then slipped under her shirt (well, his shirt really), feeling her curves before moving to her bra-clad breasting, kneading them through the fabric enticing another moan from her while making her arch her back as she combed her fingers through his soft hair.

Tezuka never thought this would happen… never in his wildest dreams.

Her skin was so much softer than he imagined and tasted so delicious. Glancing up to see her face, he had to hold back a moan from the look of ecstasy she had on her face as heat started to gather in his groin. Tezuka may have told her verbally how he felt but he was going to show Kagome just how much she meant to him before the morning came.

Lifting his lips off her neck, Tezuka lifted her shirt before kissing the skin that wasn't covered by her lacy baby blue bra as his hands lowered to grope her rear, grinding against her. He moved his lips over her throat, and then captured her lips in a heated kiss, and grinding against Kagome making her moan into the kiss.

Kagome moaned at the feeling and lifted her hips to meet Tezuka's and ground against the bulge which had already formed. Grinning into their kiss she slipped a hand over the bulge releasing a groan from Tezuka, as he ended the kiss. He kissed her on neck, before flipping her over so she was on the bottom.

Kagome leaned up and puled Tezuka's shirt off him, leaving him shirtless to the open air, " Now it's..fair," She pulled him in roughly for another kiss, nibbling on his lover lip demanding an entrance as their tongues crashed together.

From outside, thunder roared before the electricity went out with a zapping noise that drew their attention to see everything go dark. Tezuka looked down at Kagome to see her eyes were wide, making her look adorable despite that her chest was only covered with her bra. When she looked to him, he chuckled before leaning down to her ear and suggested, "Why don't you move to my room while I get out a couple of candles… ne?" he nuzzled her neck, gaining a giggle from her.

As Kagome began to sit up, she agreed before whispering in his ear, "Don't take too long." She nipped his earlobe, gaining a hiss from him before standing to make her way to his room. But not before grinning at the bulge in his pants.

When Kagome made it to his room she layed on his bed and made herself conferable. She listened to the sound of the pouring rain, and the thunder outside of the window. When she heard the faint sound of footsteps she opened her eyes, and say Tezuka come into the room with a couple candles. He sat one candle on his dresser, while the other went on his nightstand next to his bed.

Once Tezuka had the candles lit, he turned to where Kagome laid, the candlelight setting a soft glow to her skin and making her eyes look like burning pools of sapphire. He then watched her crawl to the edge of the bed, grabbing the waistband of his shorts and started to tug at them as she nuzzled and licked the muscles on his stomach.

His breath shuddered, feeling Kagome's tongue tease his bellybutton before feeling her slid off his shorts, leaving him on his boxer briefs. He then groaned once more when he felt her hand rub his groin through the fabric.

Kagome's fingers traced the rims of his shorts and, and slid them off, enjoying the torment she was putting him through, She did the same thing with his underwear. Kissing her way down his stomach, she enveloped him, the warmth of her mouth making him moan, and grab her hair, bringing her closer. Kagome slowly started to move up and down, one hand to get what couldn't fit in her mouth, while the other massaged his balls.

Not able to take the torment much longer, Tezuka pulled her mouth off of his member before pushing her back on the mattress and straddled her waist, noticing that she was now the only one who still had her undergarments on. Feeling predatorily, Tezuka grinned lustfully unclasping Kagome's bra from the front and slid the cups off before suckling and licking one of her nipples as her kneaded its neglected sister, gaining a mewling sound from her.

As he switched his mouth to her other nipple, Kagome felt his free hand slide down her back before slipping into her panties, searching for her core where he slipped in a finger. He started pumping his finger into her, making Kagome arch into him moaning, and asking for more. Tezuka slipped another finger in, then another, and started making a rhythm, until Kagome screamed his name in release.

Panting Kagome layed there, but didn't get long before he panties were slipped off, and Tezuka spread her legs apart, and ran his tongue against her moist folds, making Kagome throw her head to the side and grip the blankets on the bed. He let his tongue slide between her folds, tasking her. Bucking her hips Kagome made his tongue go in deeper making her whimper, wanting more.

"Please...Tezuka..."Kagome panted, throwing her head back in a long moan.

Her removed his tongue form her and moved up her body till he was straddling her, "Tell me what you want..." He whispered into her ear, eyes darkened with lust.

"Tezuka...i want you.." She panted arching up.

"Then call my name.."

"Te...Kunimitsu!" Kagome moaned when he ground into her.

Tezuka groaned as he felt her wet folds touch the head of his member before rubbing his length against her said folds, asking, "How do you want me, Kagome? Tell me what you want me to do…" hearing her beg for him was an experience that he wanted to go through over and over, much more than wanting to play tennis with her. And seeing Kagome writhe beneath him, looking at him with lust in her eyes as she rubbed her core against his length, panting… gods, it was making him harder to the point where his manhood was pulsing.

Whimpering with need and almost to the point of shedding tears, Kagome begged, "Kunimitsu… please, I want you inside me. I want you to slide it in!" To emphasis what she wanted, Kagome ground her hips against his length.

Grinning lustfully, Tezuka spread her legs a little more and rested her knees over his arms before guiding his member to her virginal opening, sliding it in.

He moaned at how tight she felt while her walls clenched around him, wanting to bring him in deeper while trying to squeeze him out. He gave a soft apology before he gave a trust in her, breaking through her virginity. Kagome held back a scream, as he did so, Tezuka seeing she was in pain didn't move until she adjusted to him.

After a few minutes the pain had went down, and Kagome moved her hips signalling him to move. Tezuka understanding what she wanted pulled back and trust back into her, both moaning at the feeling. They felt complete, and couldn't get enough of one another. He continued to thrust into her, his think long thrust making Kagome yell for more.

Kagome bucked her hips to meet his thrusts, pinching her nipples to increase her pleasure before begging Tezuka to thrust her harder. When he complied, she cried out louder than before as he hit her sweet spot over and over again making her beg for more. The sensations she was feeling as Tezuka continued to thrust inside her was so much that she couldn't really do anything but continue to feel.

Tezuka then pulled out of her before she could reach completion, making her whimper at the loss of him inside her. Flipping her over onto her stomach, he lifted her hips up as she raised her self onto her hands and knees before quickly sliding back into her. Her hands griped the sheets, and she arched her back, begging he for more. With each trust it brought Kagome closer and closer to the edge.

Not once disturbing the rhythm of his thrusts, Tezuka leaned over his lover nipping and suckling the back of her neck as he brought one hand knead her breast and bringing the other to where they were joined while rubbing the bundle of nerves between her legs. He could feel her walls clenching tightly around him, bringing him closer to his release.

Her cries for him became so loud he thought that his neighbors would hear them but with all the thunder from the storm outside, he knew their throws of passion were drowned out. After a couple of thrusts, she lay limp under him, panting heavily, shivering and clutching onto him. She held on tightly as the deep, aching throb in her neither regions began to slowly subside.

While waiting for her to calm down, Tezuka gently pulled out of her before lying at her side to catch his breathe with Kagome slowly stretching her legs out. The both of them had their eyes closed, waiting for the aftermath of their orgasms to seep away but neither wanting the feel to end. Once his breathing was almost normal, Tezuka opened his eyes to look at Kagome.

Seeing her face flushed from exertion, her bangs and a few stray strands of her sticking to her face because of her sweat, said sweat glistening off her naked flesh from the candlelight that still lit the room… Kagome was absolutely breathtaking him Tezuka's eyes.

He then wrapped his arms around her to bring her close to him before bringing her in for a passionate and sensual kiss that had her moaning.

"Now do you believe that I love you?" Tezuka whispered in her after braking the kiss.

Kagome nodded leaning into him, and sighed contently, "Yes...I love you too."

Tezuka's arms tightened around her waist and he was about to say something to Kagome again, when he heard her stomach growl.

"Um..." Kagome blushed, while Tezuka let out a soft chuckle, soon Kagome joined in laughing, the joyful sounds bouncing off the wall of his room.

A few weeks had passed since that night and Tezuka and Kagome became much closer than before. Since then, they had been out on a few dates where every time Tezuka came by her place to pick her up, Sesshoumaru would yell out for Kagome not to get pregnant only to gain a yell from Kagome telling him to shut up about that.

Tezuka believed that it was slightly funny but he also figured that the older male knew that every now and then their dates sometimes ended down that road where they can't keep their hands off each other.

Other than that, he was enjoyed knowing that Kagome was his girlfriend and lover. News hadn't spread in the school about their relationship yet but he figured it would happen sooner or later when they publicly kiss each other. Although, he had a sneaking suspicion that Coach Ryuzaki had noticed the change between them; him and Kagome. They acted a lot closer than even before Kagome had confessed him.

Shrugging those thoughts aside as he entered the boys' tennis locker-room, Tezuka went to start changing for practice and meet up with Kagome and their vice captains on the courts.

It was as he was slipping his shirt off that Ryoma walked in and noticed something on Tezuka's back.

Ryoma smirked at this and grabbed his racket and made his way to the courts thinking, 'mada mada dane, Buchou.'

When everyone was gathered, and relaxing after practice, Ryoma looked over to where Tezuka, who was a couple of feet away from him.

Once he noticed that Kagome was talking with her girls about how to improve their skills, Ryoma walked over to his captain, his smirk back in place.

The seemingly emotionless Buchou noticed him and asked before looking over the clipboard Oishi handed to him, "What is it, Echizen?"

"Did you get a new cat, Buchou?" this drew quite a few curious expressions from members of both the girls' team and the boys. Tezuka was looking at him with a raised brow.

Kagome who was drinking out of a water bottle chocked, and started coughing, earning her weird looks also.

"Buchou?" One of the girls asked, seeing if she was alright. Kagome waved to her saying she was.

"Why do you ask Echizen?" Tezuka asked, mettaly smirking at Kagome's reaction to the question. He knew Ryoma probibly peiced it together.

"In the locker-room I noticed that you had a lot of red scratch marks on your back when you were changing shirts and was curious if you decided to adopt a cat recently."

Kagome looked to Ryoma with wide eyes, noticing that his smart ass smirk was still in place before glancing at Tezuka, only to see him give a barely noticeable smirk before he answered the freshman, "Actually yes. I brought her home a few weeks ago."

The Miko Tennis player blushed before Ryoma asked, "Really? What breed is she?"

"Not sure… but she does have black fur." At this, a few of the male and female regulars, as well as a couple of second years started to piece together on who 'the cat' Tezuka was talking about.

Oishi though, a bit oblivious to the under meaning of conversation, asked, "But why did you get scratches from her?"

Taking an unnoticeable subtle glance at Kagome before answering, "She can sometimes get 'carried away' when we're playing around." By this time, Ryoma and Fuji were trying to keep from laughing while Kagome and everyone were blushing badly in embarrassment.

Inui had a light blush on his cheeks as he glanced at Kagome before taking out his notebook to jot the data.

Hearing the sound of a pen scratching across paper, Kagome immediately reacted and threw her water bottle at the tall boy's head, yelling, "Inui! Don't you dare write anything about that down!"

The tennis club started laughing at the scean she was making, trying to get the notebook back from Inui, and Inui who was running trying to excape Kagome's reath.

All in all Kagome and Tezuka's relationship was now out in the open, atleast to the reagulars, but Kagome had a bad feeling that it was going to spread.

Un-notince by them a girl who was behind the fence watching the tennis team, ran twords the school, eyes wide, and video camra in hand.


End file.
